Relinquishment
by PikaaChuu
Summary: suho knows that exo-k are on the brink of collapse so he offers himself to kris, leader of the exo-m pack, in exchange for their packs to merge. Krisho, wolf!au. other EXO member -only their name-


**Title : ****Relinquishment**

**Author : immabeabrownie**

**Cast : Kris – EXO**

** Suho – EXO**

**Other member of EXO**

**Genre : romance, wolf!au, family**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : ** story/view/461426/relinquishment-kris-suho-krisho

_Sebelumnya, Pika mau jelasin dulu biar nggak bingung nanti bacanya. Jadi, nanti ada kata-kata _Alpha _sama _Beta. _Anggep aja itu kelompok, biar gampang mahami ceritanya_

_Jadi, kelompoknya Suho (EXO K) itu namanya _Alpha. _Sedangkan kelompoknya Kris (EXO M) itu yang namanya _Beta. _Gamsaa~_

**-**** Relinquishment-**

_Semua orang pergi satu persatu_.

Umur mereka yang mulai beranjak 30 tahun, makin lama jumlahnya makin berkurang. Mereka pergi, beberapa diburu, dan yang lainnya lari. _Dia_ tidak tahu apakah yang _ia_ lakukan ini salah... pergi ke sebuah tempat penampungan. Anak yang paling muda ini, tidak tahu harus pergi kemana lagi.

Suho tahu, agar ia dan kelompoknya bisa bertahan hidup, ia harus meninggalkan statusnya sebagai Alpha dan tunduk pada _yang lain_.

**-**** Relinquishment-**

Suho menarik nafas dalam lalu mengetuk pintu. Geraman dan suara-suara lain terdengar di lain sisi. Tampak beberapa orang –jika bisa disebut orang- yang berada dibelakangnya terlihat lebih kurus.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pria tinggi, itu Kris. Suho yakin jika tingginya hanya sebahu Kris saja.

"Um, hai.." Suho melambaikan tangannya canggung, sambil melirik ke arah belakang tubuh Kris. Tepatnya melirik ke dalam rumah, dimana ada 5 serigala lain yang tampak siap menerkam kapan saja.

Kris menautkan alisnya melihat pria manis di depannya. Ia sudah mencium bau kelompok serigala lain sebelum ketukan pintu terdengar. Karena itu, kelompoknya segera berubah(?) dan mengambil posisi seperti hendak bertarung. Dan ketika Kris membuka pintu, dia tidak menyangka akan melihat makhluk sesamanya, di depannya, dengan rombongannya pula. Dan Kris yakin jika kelompok Alpha yang berada di depannya ini, berasal dari kota sebelah.

Kris menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan mereka masuk sembari menyuruh kelompoknya sendiri agar tenang. Mengantar Suho ke tengah ruang tamu, dengan rombongannya berada disisinya. Suho tetap melihat sekitar dengan was-was walau kelompoknya sendiri sudah dalam posisi melindunginya. Mereka hanya takut kelompok Kris menyerang tiba-tiba, walau jelas, status Alpha lebih tinggi dibanding kelompok Kris.

"Aku tahu kau butuh bantuan. Apa yang harus kulakukan.?" Tanya Kris langsung, sadar akan tatapan was-was dari pria mungil didepannya ini. Kris tahu benar, sangat jarang sesama serigala saling berkunjung, apalagi Alpha seperti Suho disertai kelompok yang sudah pasti siap menjadi pelindungnya, jika tidak berhubungan dengan 'kekuasaan wilayah'.

"Ya, aku butuh bantuan." Suho membungkuk. Lalu berlutut dengan sebelah tangan yang menyangga tubuhnya dan sebelah tangannya lagi berada di punggungnya.

Kris tahu arti dari sikap yang baru saja Suho lakukan. Sikap yang memiliki arti jika Suho menawarkan dirinya pada Kris.

"Kelompokku terkena masalah, dan aku butuh bantuan." Suara Suho terdengar berbeda, mungkin efek dari sikap berlutunya yang belum ingin ia akhiri. Padahal Suho tahu benar, dia seorang Alpha dan Alpha tidak akan pernah berlutut.

Dan Suho akhirnya berubah menjadi seekor serigala putih, dengan hidungnya yang menyentuh kaki Kris.

"Kumohon. Kelompokku sangat menderita, mereka kelaparan." Suho menyalak kecil, memberi tanda apakah Alpha lainnya mengerti maksudnya berkata dengan Kris atau tidak.

"Aku kan menarik statusku sebagai Alpha bila kau mau menolongku dan merawat kelompokku." Lanjutnya.

Kris tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Ia hanya berdiri, dengan seekor Alpha yang berlutut padanya hanya untuk menyelamatkan kelompoknya. Kris menggeram, lalu berubah juga menjadi serigala dengan bulu hitam legam seperti langit malam. Ia berdiri di depan sang serigala putih, mempersempit jarak mereka. Dan Alpha lain yang tadi tampak melindungi sang serigala putih mulai beranjak walau sesekali menyalak memberi peringatan agar tidak menyakiti ketua manisnya itu.

"Aku akan merawat kelompokmu, hanya jika kau mau memberikan seluruh jiwa ragamu untukku. **Hanya untukku**." Kata Kris lalu menggeram lagi.

Suho sedikit bergumam mendengar permintaan Kris. Sebenarnya, tidak mudah baginya untuk menyanggupi permintaan Kris.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan." Suho berbisik. Dia sebenarnya malu, pipinya terasa terbakar. Alpha lainnya menatapnya, lalu beralih pada sosok Kris. Suho tahu, mereka menatapnya kecewa.

Kris lalu berubah menjadi manusia lagi. Tangannya menunjuk pada serigala putih di depannya yang sekarang harus mau mematuhi perintahnya jika ingin tetap hidup.

"Kembalilah." Kris memerintah. Suho tidak bersuara tapi ia mematuhi. Segera, Suho kembali menjadi manusia, dengan posisinya yang masih tetap sama. Berlutut.

"Kemari." Kris memerintahkan lagi. Suho hanya duduk dilantai, menatap Kris tak yakin. Seakan ia bingung, ia harus berjalan atau merangkak untuk mendekati Kris. Dan ia merasa dalam masalah ketika dengan jantannya(?) Kris menarik tangannya agar ia berdiri.

"Kalian, urusi kelompok Suho disana. Mereka bagian dari kita sekarang." Kris memerintah pada serigala di kelompoknya.

**-**** Relinquishment-**

Sudah ada satu bulan sejak malam itu terjadi, dan Suho serta kelompoknya terawat dengan baik. Ia ingat betul, malam itu Kris membawanya ke tempat tidur, dimana Kris akan membuatnya menjadi _dominan_. Mereka sempat berargumen kecil, karena Suho pada akhirnya mengatakan jika ia melakukan itu demi keselamatan Alpha-nya dan akan menuruti apa yang Kris minta, termasuk berbagi tempat tidur dan meyerahkan tubuhnya.

Suho bisa saja dibenci oleh sesama Alpha kelompoknya karena sesuatu yang ia tawarkan pada Kris, tapi Suho benar-benar tidak tahu cara lain lagi. Jujur, Suho jatuh pada pesona Kris. Kris yang perhatian, bertanggung jawab, dan selalu menyediakan apapun untuknya. Walau begitu, kelompoknya tetap akan menjauhinya karena sekarang statusnya bukan pemimpin mereka lagi. Terlebih itu, Suho **bukan** Alpha lagi. Walau sebenarnya mereka juga tidak bisa dibilang Alpha karena harus menurut pada kelompok Kris.

Hanya saja, lama kelamaan, bulu Suho berubah warna menjadi sedikit abu-abu. Dan ia tahu, inilah yang terjadi jika ia bukan lagi menjadi Alpha.

Dahi Suho berkerut ketika ia melihat Kai dan Sehun –kelompoknya- sedang bertengkar dengan Tao –kelompok Kris-. Suho hendak menghentikan mereka, tapi sebuah tangan menghentikannya langkahnya.

"Biarkan saja mereka." Kris bergumam, tangannya berada di bahu Suho.

"Aku ingin kau berubah." Kata Kris akhirnya.

Suho menelan ludahnya, berfikir sedikit lama. Suho menarik nafas sambil menutup matanya, lalu berubah dengan cepat. Dan ia bisa lihat, sekarang bulunya berwarna abu-abu. Matanya yang tadinya berwarna emas, mendadak menjadi coklat tua.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan bulumu.?" Kris bertanya lembut, sambil memainkan bulu Suho dengan jarinya. Kris ingat, benar-benar ingat. Terakhir kali ia melihat Suho berubah, bulunya masih berwarna putih cantik yang menakjubkan. Menampakkan betapa cantik dan elegannya Suho.

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku sudah bukan Alpha lagi."

Dahi Kris berkerut. Apa hubungannya dia bukan Alpha dengan bulunya.? Kris menatap Suho lebih dekat dan akhirnya sadar jika mata Suho tidak lagi berwarna emas, tapi coklat.

Dan Kris juga dapat melihat, setetes air mata lolos dari mata Suho.

Kris benar-benar merasa bersalah. Dan sebuah pikiran mengganggunya. Jika ia berada di posisi Suho, apakah ia mau melepas statusnya, dijauhi kelompoknya sendiri, bahkan memberikan jiwa raganya untuk orang lain.? Jawabannya, tidak. Dia tidak mungkin mau melakuknnya. Tapi untuk Suho, ia sangat-sangat ingin melakukannya, karena ia ingin mebuktikan, betapa berharganya kelompoknya. Mereka tetap keluarganya. Bukan hanya sekedar pelindung.

**-**** Relinquishment-**

Dan sekali lagi, Suho berada di tempat tidur Kris dengan selimut menutup tubuh mereka. Ini pertama kalinya Kris memeluknya erat. Benar-benar yang pertama kali. Bisanya, Kris hanya akan memberinya ciuman, lalu meninggalkannya. Tapi malam ini berbeda, Suho dapat merasakannya.

"Suho." Kris bergumam.

"Apa kau mau menjadi Beta-ku.?" Kris bertanya, lalu mencium bahu Suho yang terekspos.

"Aku ingin, tapi aku tak bisa." Suho menjawab pelan.

"Kenapa.?"

"sudah cukup aku memberikan semua padamu, Kris. Dan kelompokku sendiri menganggapku rendah. Aku tidak mungkin menjadi Beta-mu."

"Itu tidak benar. Kau akan menjadi Beta setelah ini, dan **tetap** menjadi Beta. Kau tidak bisa mengubahnya. Itu janjimu, itu yang kau katakan. Dan lagi, ini perintah." Kris berkata, lalu mencium pipi Suho. Suho menghela nafas.

"Iya, tuan." Jawab Suho serius.

"dan, maukah kau menjadi pendampingku.?" Tanya Kris kemudian.

Suho terdiam. Apa-apaan ini? Mungkin ia memang bukan Alpha lagi, tapi menjadi seorang Beta dan menikah dengan Kris? Suho berfikir.

"Ya, aku mau." Kali ini Suho menjawab dengan cepat dannnn –tampak- senang. Dia berbalik menatap Kris dan memeluknya.

Kris tidak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya, bahwa sekarang Suho benar-benar menjadi miliknya. **Hanya miliknya**.

Dan anehnya, sang serigala putih kembali. Bulu abu-abunya hilang, berganti menjadi putih tampak suci. Suho tidak tahu bagaimana itu terjadi. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang, bagaimana ia menghadapi kelompoknya nanti.

End..

Heheheh~ ff baru J baru di translate maksudnya. Eotthae.? Ini aneh nggak.? Lagi-lagi Pika merasa memperjelek sebuah karya ==" Tuliskan pendapat kalian di kotak review :D gamsaa~


End file.
